This study originally anticipated the availability of well validated, reliable instruments for use in gathering the data from nursing home patients. Further exploration of the literature uncovered a number of problems with the existing instruments that would prohibit their direct application to a nursing home population. The first year of the project has therefore been devoted to methodologic efforts to improve the state of the art of measurement in long-term care. A number of instruments have been rated to yield relevant material. In some areas new instruments have to be created. The potential use of this instrument requires that the data be collected from the patient. Specifically, we are precluded from collecting data from caregivers because we want to rate the outcomes of the care they have been giving. This restriction severely precludes the use of previously applied instruments in their standard form. Most of these problems have now been resolved. We are just about to enter the major pretest to assess the reliability (both inter-rater and test/retest) of the newly developed instrument. We have already done a thorough review of the literature of measurement in long-term care that will emerge as a separate volume. We anticipate that we will soon be going out into the field to begin regular data gathering on a cohort of nursing home patients as originally planned. We will be anticipating a no-cost extension to allow us to complete the project as originally proposed. we have begun moving in the area of measuring values by planning for a national conference with experts in this area to be held in December 1980.